


Who's The Gayest Boy of Them All?

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: Jared makes a group chat. That's all you need to know.V short first chapter, beware





	Who's The Gayest Boy of Them All?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: jared kleinman, the misspelling of Zoe's name

**_BathbombBitch_ has added  _nohomo_ ,  _AppleBottomJeans_ ,  _notabottomfuckyou_ ,and  _AlanaBeck_ to group _owo uwu uwu owo_**

**_nohomo_ has left group  _owo uwu uwu owo_**

**_BathbombBitch_ has added  _nohomo_ to group  _owo uwu uwu owo_**

_BathbombBitch_ : whats up gamers it's the insanly cool jared kleinman here back with another minecraft video

nohomo: Perish.

AlanaBeck: *Insanely.

BathbombBitch has renamed AlanaBeck to GrammarNazi

GrammarNazi: :(

AppleBottomJeans: how dare you hurt my babs

AppleBottomJeans: die

BathbombBitch: :(

notabottomfuckyou: zoey no

AppleBottomJeans: zoey

GrammarNazi: Zoey.

BathbombBitch: zoey

nohomo: zoey

notabottomfuckyou: :(

 

 


End file.
